


Antyk

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [23]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Oni nigdy się nie zmienią
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O antyki należy dbać, ale nie zawsze się to udaje</p><p>Prompt 23. "Antyk"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antyk

Elizabeth wpatrywała się w nich z niedowierzaniem. Obaj mieli dobre wymówki, jednak chyba nie zdążyli ustalić jednej wersji.  
\- Rodney, więc to Zelenka po raz kolejny coś zepsuł, tak? - dopytywała.  
\- Oczywiście, on...  
\- John, czy broń jednego z żołnierzy nadal wypala bez ostrzeżenia?  
\- Eeee, tak i to ona...  
\- Więc ostatecznie co zniszczyło ten zabytkowy stół? Moglibyście ustalić jedną wersję. Wiedziałabym co spisać do raportu - poddała się wreszcie.  
Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie dalej milcząc. Antyczny stół w jednej z sal naprawdę był przepiękny, aż do wczoraj. I lepiej skłamać, jak to się stało. A tak na przyszłość, nie należy uprawiać seksu na zabytkach...


End file.
